Watches are portable timepieces configured to be carried or worn by a user, thus allowing the user to determine the time in a convenient manner. A wristwatch is a watch configured to be worn on a wrist of the user, and is attached to the wrist by a wrist strap such as a leather strap, plastic band, or metal bracelet. A pocket watch is a watch that is configured to be carried in a pocket of a garment worn by the user. Traditionally, watches have displayed the time using an analog display comprised of a face having a watch dial, over which a rotating hour hand and a longer, rotating minute hand are disposed. Many watches also incorporate a third, rotating second hand that shows the current second of the current minute. Digital watches employ a digital display (e.g., a Light Emitting Diode (LED), a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), etc.) in place of the analog display and rotating hands.
Smart watches are watches, typically wristwatches, which furnish functionality that is enhanced beyond timekeeping. For example, some smart watches comprise wearable electronic devices that can execute applications or apps, play back digital media, and furnish Internet connectivity. Some smart watches are further equipped with a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver to furnish location-based functionality. Smart watches typically employ a display device for displaying information to a user. Many smart watches further utilize touchscreens to facilitate interaction by the user with information displayed by the display device.